Later Dayz
by Sexy-Angel16
Summary: Lupin gets a chance to save both the girl he loves AND the United States, but he'll have to steal some stuff, and break some laws to do it!
1. What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

WARNINGS: -language -violence -thievery -sexual suggestions -PARENTS STRONGLY CAUTIONED!  
RATING: R for a reason  
SUMMARY: Lupin gets the chance to save the girl of his dreams as well as the United States. However he'll have to break a few laws, steal a lotta stuff, and basically get his hands dirty. . .AGAIN!  
DISCLAIMER: sarcastic sigh huh! Don't I wish I thought this anime up, but sadly I don't own a single part of this except the plot and xtra characters.  
  
NO FLAMES!!!!!!! OKAY, now with all that said here you go! Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: WHAT HAPPENS IN VEGAS, STAYS IN VEGAS  
  
Lupin sat, pina colada in hand, with Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon. They were all at the new night club's grand opening.  
  
"Now this is the life," Lupin said relaxing into the booth's large comfy lounge chair. Fujiko slid her arms around him, he sighed," alright love cakes, ready for a dance?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you know it," she then turned to Goemon and Jigen," watch my purse, will you boys?"  
  
Soon the two were dancing and making their way to Lupin's favorite place, the bar, Lupin ordered another round of champagne for them both, then started on the sweetest shot glass drinks with most kick they could find. Jigen and Goemon shook their heads as they watched Lupin and Fujiko start on a bottle of Jose Cuervo. This was going to be a long, long night. Not able to stand up any longer, they stumbled back and practically fell into their seats.  
  
"I'm not taking care of you two in the morning," Jigen stated firmly.  
  
Lupin giggled," Is there any chance we could get our own room?"  
  
"Lupin, I'm not drunk enough yet. . ." she waited Lupin's startled face," but I will be soon. Hey bartender let's have another round of Jose Cuervo!" she called.  
  
Later on after Lupin and Fujiko were too drunk to stand and too 'excited' to keep their hands off of each other, Jigen and Goemon threw them in a room and decided to take the one next to them, just to be sure they didn't see, or hear, anything they didn't wanna.

* * *

Fujiko was in the bathroom changing 'into something more comfortable' while Lupin sat on the bed waiting. Just as he was about to give up on her, she walked out. The moonlight lightly tanned skin. Her lingerie was light, pale, soft pink, with feathers on the seams and one long feather tail trailing off of her thong.  
  
"Fujiko, babe. . .you look, well good enough to eat!" Lupin managed to stammer half from being awestruck at her beauty, and half from his drunkenness," I've waited a long time for a chance at this again. . ."  
  
"Well allow me to make your wait worth while," she crawled onto the bed and leaned over him, her bright eyes glistening as brightly as the stars outside," You're in for one hell of a night, Lupin. . ."  
  
"I knew this would end up happening, but I didn't expect it to on the first night we stay here!" Jigen grumbled while cursing under his breath.  
  
Goemon sat perfectly still on top of a nearby table with his legs in Indian-style," Well you must remember that anything is possible with Lupin around."  
  
"Well let's get what little sleep we can while they're not too awfully busy," Jigen began heading for the bathroom to change while Goemon began dressing in the bedroom.

* * *

When they finished, Jigen began making down the bed and was preparing to crawl in.  
  
"Hey, why do you get to sleep in the one bed of this crappy room?" Goemon asked.  
  
"Aren't samurai used to sleeping on the floor?"  
  
"Just because we do on occasion doesn't mean we like it so much that we want to do it every night!"  
  
"Well it'll probly give me a backache."  
  
"And I won't get one?"  
  
"Why don't we each take one of the blankets and pillows and sleep on opposite ends of the bed?"  
  
"Jigen! How about we fight for it? Last man standing gets the bed."  
  
"Alright Goemon, but no weapons!" as he said this he began to circle Goemon looking for a

* * *

weakness. When he thought he had a good shot, he charged.

Lupin lay on his back with Fujiko in his arms,' It just doesn't get any better than this,' he thought as he looked at the sleeping Fujiko.  
  
Suddenly several bumps were heard in Jigen's room," I'll be right back, sweet thing!" Lupin slowly rose and walked toward Jigen and Goemon's room, what he heard almost made him scream:  
  
"Come on Goemon!"  
  
"I'm gonna take you out!"  
  
"Hey I thought I said no weapons!"  
  
"A whip isn't considered a weapon, is it?"  
  
"YES!" crack"Dammit Goemon!"  
  
"Would you like me to take out my sword now?"  
  
Lupin didn't wait for more, he ran back to his own room to tell Fujiko.


	2. A Slight Misunderstanding About Toothpas...

Okay people here's chapter 2! I really hope you guys are enjoying yourselves! Please send feedback, bc if you send me feedback I'll go and read your stories and send you feedback. . .it's a win-win situation! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters; just the plot. . .nuff said.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
A SLIGHT MISUNDERSTANDING ABOUT TOOTHPASTE AND A TIE. . .

* * *

(the next day)  
  
Lupin Packed his clothes away in his suitcas as well as Fujiko's 'costume' and them began brushing his teeth and dressing in his usual attire.  
  
When Fujiko finally woke up, she found Lupin sitting at the foot of the bed fixing his tie. She looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw the shock of last night's "episode" on his face.  
  
"Lupin, we'lll just have to accept the fact, theyre. . .gay."  
  
"Homosexual is the proper word, please don't disrespect them anymore, they've been through enough," he sighed heavily,"we need to respect them for what they are."  
  
"I just don't know if I can ever look at them the same though,"she said frantically.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .  
  
Jigen and Goemon were about to brush their teeth. Lupin and Fujiko had sneaked into their closet and were listening in, and hanging on every word.  
  
"Goemon I don't think I've ever had a backache this bad! Damn saumurai! You people and your big swords!"  
  
"I can't help it if you're equally dominated."  
  
"Well here, try this," Jigen handed Goemon a tube of toothpaste that was mint flavored.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, this is good,"Goemon said squirting toothpaste into his mouth.  
  
"You're supposed to spit not swallow!" Jigen snapped.  
  
Lupin threw up on the floor, but the closet's clothes muffled the sound.  
  
"I can never seem to get this right," Jigen said frustratedly trying to fix his tie on correctly,"Can you show me how?"  
  
"Sure, first you tie this here and loop this one around your wrist; then. . ." Lupin had heard all he could stand. As he was about to open the closet door, Fujiko clamped a hand over his mouth and held him back,"We need to accept them for who they are. They'd do the same for us."  
  
"You're right Fujicakes, I'll try," the two went back to their room and waited for the others to come and get them.  
  
When they finally did knock on Lupin's door, Lupin and Fujiko looked at each other, and sighed before going to answer the door. Before Jigen or Goemon could say anything, Lupin started. . .  
  
"Don't say a word, I just want you to know we accept you two for who you are, and we are willing to live with you guys if you'll live with us."  
  
Goemon and Jigen looked at each other and said in unison,"They're really, REALLY drunk!"  
  
"Alright guys, when were you planning on coming out of the closet?" Lupin inquired.  
  
"When we had the right outfit," Goemon said sarcastically.  
  
"You think this is a joke?" Lupin was starting to get a little ticked," I am just now finding out that you two are homosexuals and you tell me something sarcastic! Why I oughta. . ."  
  
"Hollup there! Who said we were gay?!" Jigen's face turned serious," Where'd you get an idea like that?!"  
  
"We heard you two last night AND this morning! Don't even try denying it!"  
  
Goemon and Jigen burst out laughing," Ha!ha!ha! We were fighting over who got to sleep in the bed! And this morning Goemon was eating my toothpaste! You guys are crazy!"  
  
"Well fine then!"Lupin said, pouting. The sound of The Lion King theme song begin to play, Lupin took out his cell phone,"ummm who messed with my ringtone?"  
  
"And he said we were gay!" Jigen whispered.  
  
"Shutup guys! Hello, yes, I see, Okay, later," Lupin put his cellphone away,"That was an inside source telling me that the President's got a hold of the new jewel sculpture for his show case tonight! That thing's worth a fortune!"  
  
"Oh great, he's got 'the look' in his eye," Jigen mused. Lupin rubbed his hands together maniacally.

* * *

Well can you imagine that?! Lupin's gonna steal some shit!? I can't believe it! lol. . .you knew it was coming.  
  
REVIEW NO FLAMES THO. . .as the fic says. . .  
  
LATER DAYZ. . . 


	3. A Plan is Made

OK you've waited long enough here's chapter 3!!! Enjoy!  
(SAME DISCLAIMERS AND CLAIMERS AS USUAL)

* * *

CHAPTER 3: A PLAN IS MADE  
  
"I gotta have those jewels! It's cut so perfectly! It's even sculpted to the shape of a moon and sun! It's a sheet about three inches thick of nothing but diamonds, rubies, crystal, sapphires, and platinum. . ."  
  
"Lupin we're in Nevada, how in the hell are we gonna get all the way to D.C.?" Jigen asked as if there were limited ways for Lupin to figure it out.  
  
"Oh, I got friends here and there; but I think I'll do this flight solo," Lupin's eyes sparkled,"Okay, Fujiko I want you to get yourself in as the girl showing the sculpture, then once their party's over I'll drop in and get it from you. It'll take some work though. Jigen I want you and Goemon to research where and when the sculpture will be over the course of the next few days, this oughta be good."  
  
Fujiko took out a laptop and began setting it up,"Here's the profit of last week's raid, boys. A brand new super-fast, free laptop with free internet. I hacked into someone's account, as long as we don't send spam we're homefree," the screen flashed and she began typing," the original owner has sold the sculpture," she excitedly read," for over 3 billion dollars!!"  
  
"Who'd he sell it to?!" Lupin asked rushing over to the computer.  
  
"A man named Nicholas Stratford, he's a world-known jewel collector. He stored all of his peices in the White House for show recently," Fujiko read aloud.  
  
"THE WHITE HOUSE!! Lupin you've gotta be kidding me?!" Jigen asked frantically,"Pop's would catch us for good! We'd be locked up for life!"  
  
"Not if we play this smart," Lupin smiled meniacally,"Let's go to D.C.!"

* * *

Reveiw please!! Sorry so short!! 


End file.
